Red Riding Hood and the She-wolf
by Dragonwait
Summary: Kim's home is in the woods, Shego is the wolf witch that rules the wolf woods. The full moon festival is coming, that means the wolf hunt. (This isn't as violent as it sounds. Kim and Shego know each other.)


**In this, Shego and Kim know each other well, having had serveral pervious dealings in the past. This is just a brief idea I had and decided to get it out.**

The woods were quiet, the animals scuttled between the trees and dived for cover. Even for the bright day the spaces between trees were cool and shadowy, filled with ice and snow.

The monotony of the white, black and grey was broken by a dark crimson cloak and a bright crimson mane. Red Riding Hood, or simply Red walked through the forest, for reasons most would yell at her for. Her home was celebrating a full moon festival, how they were celebrating was by hunting wolves. All the males took part in what was nearly a right of passage. The festival happened once every three months, during that time, Red would slip away to the forest to warn her wolves. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed.

Two hunters, taking their right of passage followed after her. Like most they'd been trained from a young age to stalk their prey.

Red had also been trained in how to stalk and knew when she was being followed. She didn't let on that she knew they were following her and slowly began to divert her course, taking the longer and more twisting route to her destination.

She also subtly increased her pace. Even with her bright red hair and cloak she was an elusive target. She heard the two trailing her pick up speed as they tried to keep her in sight.

She smiled faintly and took off at a full sprint. She could hear them both take of after her, but she could also hear the river coming closer.

"Red!" She didn't pause as she heard her best friend's voice. Which probably meant that the second person following was her other best friend. She threw a glance over her shoulder and saw the blonde locks as well as the dark skin of her best friends. She smiled slightly but didn't slow as she approached the river. She turned back ahead and saw the bank coming up.

"Kim wait!" Ron called again as he saw the large river ahead. Once Kim jumped she'd be out of their reach and on the wolves' side of the land.

She didn't hesitate as she put on a final burst of speed and flew over the torrents of freezing water below her.

Monique and Ron came to a stop, Ron nearly falling in the river while they watched their red cloaked friend run into the thick and wild land of wolves.

Kim continued to run a full smile on her lips as she headed to see the wolf witch. Knowing she wasn't being followed now she turned back to her original destination. The path was little more than an animal track but she followed it calmly. Thorns snagged at her cloak and she bundled it up protectively.

"What brings you here, Kimmie?" She nearly jumped out of her skin at the husky tone that came from right behind her.

Warm arms encircled her waist and she stiffened before remembering this was the woman she'd come to see.

"Shego!" She scolds her before trying to turn in her arms. "Don't scare me like that."

"Oh? But it's fun."

"For you maybe."

Shego chuckled and finally let the girl turn in her arms. "I take it the reason you're here is because of a wolf hunt?" Shego looked down at the small girl with a small smile. One of her fangs on display.

"Unfortunately yes." Kim sighed as she thought of the tradition. If someone didn't alert the wolves they'd have been wiped out years ago. As it was, it had fallen to her family to keep them up to date with what hunters were doing what. In return the wolves would go to them to tell them about dangerous wolves. In the grand scape of things it was a give take relationship the two sides had.

Shego sighed as she released the smaller girl and straightened. "There are no dangerous or wild wolves at the moment, but I'll inform the wolves to hide in the backup burrows." Kim nodded slightly as she stood on the path. As she did she paused and looked up. She'd set out later than she'd wanted and with her friends following her she'd had to take a longer path so now the sun was beginning to sink and the shadows were darkening. In this forest everyone knew to avoid it at night unless in big groups and even then it wasn't safe, wolves weren't the only thing that roamed it's darkened paths.

She shuddered as she remembered the horrific stories she'd been told to keep her out of the forest at night. Shego noticed the movement and paused. "Come on. It's too late for you to go back home now."

"I don't want to intrude…" Shego was laughing as Kim trailed off.

"Pumpkin, I can't allow you to wander around lost. You're important to the wolves and your people. If anything happened there would be war." As she spoke she'd started to lead her further down the path.

Kim had never been this far down the path before and now it was a bit unnerving. She paused as a small hut came into view, it was quaint and cozy looking, nothing like what she thought of when she thought of Shego.

She paused as Shego walked ahead and opened the door. Shego turned back with an amused smirk. "Coming, Cupcake?"

Kim started and hurried to catch up with her host and passed her quietly. Inside was warm, a vast difference from the chill air outside.

Kim paused as she looked at the single room cabin. Besides the fireplace on one side and the large bed on the other side the room was surprisingly bare. She hung her cloak to dry before she moved to the bed and perched on the edge calmly. Shego nodded slightly at her and removed her own green cloak. Her dark black tail flicked from side to side and she ruffled her hair. Canine ears popped up as she relaxed in her home. Besides the wolves and Kim no one knew about the wolf witch.

Shego's pale skin was missing it's gentle green tint in the dull light, her body was mostly bare as she walked to the bed and sat on it. Kim shifted to look at her.

"How are things in the village?" Shego leaned against the wall and petted the bed beside her. Kim lightly kicked her boots off.

"Same as always… Although, there have been more proposals for my hand." Kim sighed heavily as she rubbed her face.

"I see your father hasn't let you go yet?" Shego sounded amused as she looked at the red head.

Kim chuckled softly. "My mother hasn't let him. Not that he would anyway." Shego smiled as she looked up at the ceiling beams. "How are things in the forest?"

"Well, the wolves have been behaving, the wild cats too. I'm surprised they're not at each other's throats." Shego sighed as she kept looking up. Across the room the fire crackled comfortingly.

"Is it difficult to keep them in line?" Kim looked at the slightly older woman and watched her look back. Green eyes locked and Shego chuckled.

"I only keep the wolves in line. Another witch keeps the cats in line and at the moment we're having a peaceful time." Shego broke the locked gaze and walked to the fire.

"Shego… Why don't you attack us? We've killed thousands of innocent wolves."

"And we've killed thousand of humans in retaliation." Shego spoke calmly as she look back at Kim. "Are you hungry?" She changed the subject and Kim sighed softly as she looked at her.

"A little." Shego smirked amused and filled a bowl with a stew.

"It's deer stew, don't worry, it's fresh."

"Considering you can get food poisoning too, I know it's fresh. That and you're taste buds are sharper than mine." Shego chuckled as she listened to Kim and shook her head. She held the bowl out with a simple wooden spoon. Kim took the bowl and began to slowly eat the hot stew.

"You're a great cook, Shego."

"Thanks, Kimmie." Shego smiled at the red head and took a seat on the bed again. "Or should I call you Red?"

"No!" Kim blushed from her sudden outburst. "I mean, please don't. It's bad enough that only my family and close friends call me Kim as it is."

Shego chuckled and lightly began to run her fingers through Kim's hair. Kim paused and turned slightly so that she could feel more of the relaxing stroking.

"Are you sure you're not one of the cat people?" Shego teased her gently and continued to play with her hair.

"I'm sure we would have been fighting each other if I was." Kim smiled slightly as her eyes closed and she nearly purred.

Shego shook her head and set aside the now empty bowl. Kim smiled her thanks to Shego and laid on Shego's bed. Shego lay beside her and pulled her close beside her. Kim nestled close and Shego smiles widely as she buries her face in Kim's hair.

/Line break./

Morning came too soon for the pair. Shego sighed as she felt Kim's silky hair. The redhead was still asleep and Shego took the quiet moment to appreciate the quiet scene. The moment was shattered as yells filled the air.

"KIIIIMMMM!"

"REEEEEDDD!"

Shego growled possessively and pulled Kim firmly against her. "You know, I like this possessive side of you." Shego jumped like she'd been burnt as Kim spoke softly.

"When did you wake up?" Shego looked at her alarmed.

"When the yelling started." Kim laughed as she looked at the embarrassed She-wolf. "They must be worried since I didn't return."

"I don't want you to go yet." Kim giggled as she looked at the unhappy wolf. "I'll be back."

Shego pouted slightly as she looked at her. "Yeah, in another three months."

"I can come again sooner." Kim watched Shego perk up.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you?"

Kim pet Shego's ears gently. "I promise I'll come back soon. Right now I should stop them from kicking the door down."

The yelling had gotten louder and now there was hammering on the door. Kim sighed and called out to them. "I'm here! Stop hammering and don't break the door." She climbed out of Shego's bed, much to Shego's disappointment.

"Kim! Are you okay?" The sound of her best friend hammered on the door again.

"Ron, I'm fine." She pulled her cloak on and handed Shego her green cloak. Shego sighed as she walked over to the peach skinned girl.

"Will you be back sooner?" Shego looked lost as she looked at the younger girl and Kim smiled as she looked at the older woman.

"I swear. I'll be in as soon as I have some spare time." Shego knew Kim would keep her word so she gathered her in for a rare display of affection. The tender moment was broken by Ron yelling loudly outside the door.

"Kiiiiiiimmmmm!"

Kim sighed heavily and released Shego. "I'll be back." She turned and opened the door. Ron and Josh stood on the other side. Both took startled steps back as Shego stood scowling at the pair behind the oblivious redhead. Kim turned back to Shego, seeing the movement Shego smoothed her face quickly. Kim smiled at her innocently.

"I'll see you soon."

"Drop by anytime, Princess." Shego didn't touch her as Kim turned to her friends, her expression changed to a fierce one.

"If either of you say anything about this cottage or her, you'll both be sorry." Startled looks passed over three faces, although Shego was quick to school her expression.

Both boys nodded before Kim waved to Shego and turned to head back to the town.

 **I'm was going to make this a one shot, but I've decided to make it a two shot.**

 **So stick around, it may take me awhile to get it out, because possible job tomorrow and I'm going to be dead for awhile. Anyway. If you like this, check out some of my other works and look be up on Fictionpress. (Do I sound like a youtube star yet?)**

 **DW out.**


End file.
